A Stormy Night
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Shawn and Hunter are caught at the hotel during a hurricane, and Shawn hates storms. It's up to Hunt to try and get his best friend through the worst part of the night. Non-slash. Shawn/Hunter Friendship.


Hello again! I'm recently back from Church camp, and sick, but I wanted to write a story with Shawnie and Hunter. Mainly because my muse just won't let this idea leave my head, and has presented it to me in several different ways already. Not just that, but Hunter is back on RAW! I was so excited when I got home and watched that recording, that I started screaming at the T.V.

That's right. I reverted into fangirl-mode. And I'm so not ashamed, because Triple H is AWESOME and Randy needs his ass kicked.

**Hunter: **-sigh- Can we get on with this already? People are gonna be wondering where you went.

**Dn'LAngel:** -shrugs- They're used to me vanishing. But yeah, okay.

Warning you all right now, this is probably one of my more crappily written fics. Thing is, I'm just too tired to care and I wanted to put it up. So, more likely than not, at some point in the future I'll come back and revise it and give you all the nice ficcy you all deserve...Though, I'm a writer and this really could be better than I think it is. Who knows.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Just the plot-idea (if there is one).

* * *

BOOM!

"AHHHHHHH! Hunt, wake up! What was that?!"

"OW! Jeeze, Shawn, get off!"

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, get off me and I'll check!"

Grumbling, Hunter shoved his friend off him---Unintentionally tossing him to the floor. Shawn grunted, then whimpered and scrambled back onto his own bed as the storm raged on around them, thunder booming louder than ever. He hadn't really meant to tackle the other like he had, but that 'Boom!' hadn't been like the other ones.

Through normal thunderstorms, Shawn could curl up under the covers of his bed and get through it. As long as Hunter or Rebecca was there in the room with him, he did fine. They didn't even have to be awake, it was just the sense of having someone he trusted present with him; In case something happened, y'know?

Granted, this also wasn't a normal storm. It was a hurricane. But still, it had started out as a thunderstorm!

Hunter watched his friend dive under the covers as another bout of thunder sounded outside, sighing and moving over to the other bed, "C'mon, Shawnie."

"What?"

"Come on, the storm's getting pretty bad. We should move to the bathroom before they actually sound the alarm; It'll save time." He held out a hand for his friend to take, and helping him out from under the tangle of covers before they gathered the bedding off both beds and made their way for the suite's bathroom.

Another loud 'BOOM!' made Shawn drop his own load and throw his hands over his head as if to shield it. Sighing again, Hunter let him be for the moment and went back into the room to grab the extra blankets and pillows from where the waiting staff had left them on the couch. Vince, for some reason, always seemed to make sure they received those extra things for Shawn despite the wrestler never using them.

It was times like these that Hunter was glad for Vince's obsession with making his friend comfortable as possible traveling. They had extra cushioning on the hard bathroom floor, now, plus enough pillows for both of them, even with Shawn needing extra.

Shaking his head, he returned to the bathroom to find Shawn sitting in the corner hugging his Triple H and HBK bears that he took with him everywhere. They had been gifts from his kids (who maintained that teddy-Shawn shouldn't go anywhere without teddy-Hunter), and he always claimed that they made him feel better. Something that Hunter didn't doubt; The Mind was a powerful thing.

It took a few moments to set up their make-shift sleeping area---During which time the actual alarm started going off. This made Shawn freak out even more, and as soon as he finished what he was doing, Hunter darted out to grab their phones and shoes before returning, closing and locking the door behind him. They'd gone through a strom like this once before, and had ended up having to pick through glass and what-not barefoot. It wasn't pleasant.

"Calm down, Shawnie...Come over here and try to get some sleep, okay?" He stated soothingly over the sound of the alarm outside, and the storm. His friend merely shook his head in response and curled up where he was at, clutching the two bears tighter, "C'mon, you're not gonna do yourself any good over there on the hard floor."

It took a few more minutes before Hunter managed to convince Shawn to come out of the corner and settle next to him on the blankets. He wrapped a comforting arm around the older man, and tried to think of something for them to talk about. If he could just distract the other from the storm, he knew it wouldn't be long before he actually slept.

"So, we're heading back to do a show in Antonio next week, right?" He asked after a moments thought, tightening his hold when another loud BOOM! sounded, in response to Shawn's flinch.

Taking a moment to calm down again, the smaller man nodded, "Y-yeah. You're gonna crash at the house with us, right?"

"Yep uhuh, you know I can't resist being around your little kids." Hunter grinned down at his friend, "Plus, Becca's cooking is to die for and I just can't turn that down."

That earned him a laugh, "Agreed. The kids will be glad to see you, too. They nearly drove me insane last time..." Shawn let out a small sigh, closing his eyes and slumping against his friend.

"You really miss them, don't you?" Hunter asked softly after listening to the storm outside for a moment. His friend nodded, and he bit his lip thoughtfully, "Well, look at the bright side. In a couple of weeks we'll both get vacations while the other guys beat the shit out of each other."

"Yeah..That'll be nice." Shawn yawned, shifting slightly and reaching for some of the extra pillows to arrange behind his back.

"Think you can go to sleep now, despite the noise?" The larger man (currently acting as a human pillow) asked, looking down at him cautiously.

"As long as you're here...You're not planning on going anywhere, right?"

"Nope, we're both stuck in here til they give the all clear. And even if I could, I wouldn't leave you like that man." Hunter nudged the other lightly, "Now go to sleep so I can, too."

"...'kay." Shawn murmured, closing his eyes.

A couple of minutes later he was dozing, half-leaning against his friend and the pillows he'd placed behind his back. The other stayed up for awhile longer, making sure that there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier. When he was positive that the storm wouldn't wake his friend up again, Hunter allowed himself to relax. Within moments, he was fast asleep as well.

They remained like that until the all-clear bell sounded throughout the building, at which point both men got up. They picked the bedding up off the ground and dragged them back out into their room which was---Amazingly---still intact. Simultaneously, the two collapsed on their respective beds, curled up, and went back to sleep. Too tired to care about what time it was, or whether or not they'd make their flight later that day.

Outside, the sun had forced it's way out through the dying storm and the locals were taking note of the damages that had happened during the night. The damages were minor considering how big the storm had been the night before. They had gotten off lucky, but there was still a lot of work to do...

Not that this mattered to the two wrestlers up in the hotel, but I just thought I'd let you all know.

**_Fin_.

* * *

**

**Shawnie: **How come everyone seems to wanna make me storm-a-phobic or something?

**Dn'LAngel: **You mean astraphobia?

**Shawnie:** Whatever!

**Hunter: **-snickers- Awh, don't take it out on her Shawnie. Obviously the more innocent you are, the cuter you seem.

**Shawnie: **-frowns- But I'm not scared of storms!

**Dn'LAngel: **But that's why it's called _fanfiction_! -patpatShawn- Besides, I have a buddy who sorta has astraphobia, if I remember correctly...Anyway! To make Shawnie happy, review! That's right. Review.


End file.
